


Memoir

by griff_dee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Person, Memoir, One Shot, School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griff_dee/pseuds/griff_dee
Summary: Last summer, I flew to Nashville Tennessee, where my sister had lived at the time.





	Memoir

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had to write for my English class and I actually kinda like it so I'm just putting out here, enjoy? Comments and/or critiques are greatly appreciated. -griff

Memoir

 

  
Last summer, I flew to Nashville Tennessee, where my sister had lived at the time. The flight wasn't a long one, just about an hour. The day after i arrived we packed up her house into her car and started driving west.

The drive was two days in a loaded blue mustang. The first day, we drove through the rest of Tennessee, then Kentucky. Second day, Kansas and Colorado. We stopped in Kansas City halfway through and stayed in a hotel for the night.

Once in Colorado, we stayed at an old friend of my moms, she had ten acres of land and a mind full of stories of her and my mom that I had never heard before. The whole time with her had a strange sense of familiarity.

Colorado had much thinner air than Florida, different hours too, the jet lag was wild. My sister almost had an existential crisis because of how land locked we were. It rained the whole week I was there after months of apparent dryness. What a perfect time for my sister to suggest visiting the Rocky Mountains.

It took us an hour to get there from the house alone, add on the two it took for us to actually drive through them. The entire time, there was no service so my sister put on every John Mayer song she had saved on her phone.

As we climbed the mountain we'd noticed the fog was getting more and more thick. It kept up until we couldn't see the car that was ten feet in front of us.

"Which side is the mountain on?" She asked.

"We're on the mountain," I responded.

By that time we were at the top of the mountain. It was raining, foggy and 20 degrees. So of course, we park the car, get out and walk around to see if anything was visible. I made a joke about the twilight zone that she didn't understand and we got returned to where we were parked because the fog was just as bad as it was in the car.

We some how managed to get back down the other side of the mountains. The road seemed flat again and the fog hovered above us, cutting off most of the tall trees and the mountains behind us.

"We were in that cloud." My sister laughed.

She took this picture as a sort of "we made it" reward, I guess.

"Looks like we gotta turn around and go back now." I joked.

We actually drove into the nearby town, had dinner then took a different route home. At times I still wish I could be there on those mountains with her in that car. But a couple days after that, I flew back to Florida from Colorado (three hours this time) and my sister continued her journey to the west coast alone, in her loaded blue mustang. 

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo follow me?  
> ig- son.of.a.heathen  
> tumblr- video-select


End file.
